Minimandy
- Forms ▾= - Nergaling ▾= - Ages ▾= - Baby= - 10= - Young Adult= }} }} - Ragdoll ▾= - Ages ▾= - 10= - Young Adult= }} }} - Spirit= - Skeleton= }} - Outfits ▾= - #1= - #2= - #3= - #4= - #5= - ▾= - Lenore= - Mandy= }} }} }} | caption = Ragdoll Minnie | name = Princess Minimandy | origin = | sex = Female | age = 10 18 (AB) | species = Nergaling/Human Hybrid (formerly) Ragdoll | status = Alive | eyes = Grey (originally and end of Afterbirth) Black (Nergal Demon transformation) Empty (right eye {after resurrection}/both eyes {after engagement to Boogeyman}) | hair = Blonde | relatives = | friends = Lord Pain, Redeemer, Cerberus, Jack Skellington,Sally, Zero, Spawn, Helga Pataki | enemies = Mimi (rival), HIM, Oogie Boogie, Boogeyman | occupation = Princess | residence = Castle of Grim, Underworld|alias = Minnie }} Minimandy, often shortened to Minnie, is one of the main characters of Grim Tales. She appeared since the beginning of the comic and has appeared since. Minnie is the daughter of Mandy and Nergal Jr., but was raised by her mother and the Grim Reaper. She is also the half-sister of Grim Jr. and granddaughter of Nergal and Sis. Original Bio Grim Junior’s little sister. Minnie was born a year after Grim Jr. Also born into a life of royalty, Minnie has a somewhat more aristocratic and majestic lifestyle. She spends most of her time studying poetry, music and dancing. Some of her favorite sports include archery and fencing. But unlike any pampered princess Minnie isn’t the spoiled type, in fact she’s very different from her mother, Mandy. In a way she is very kind and loving, especially to her brother. Minnie speaks in a poetic manner; this is due to the many lessons she learned from one of her private tutors, Ms. Helga. (who is considered the most ruthless and meanest underworld teacher that ever walked the earth. Only Minnie knows her deepest secret.) Minnie cares for her brother very deeply, which Jr. finds rather annoying, because he has always been jealous of her getting most of the attention as all little siblings do. While Minnie gets praised for her achievements, Grim Jr. would often end up getting punished by Ms. Helga for his failure to study the 10 Hell Commandments. Minnie has a secret she has yet to reveal to anyone, even Jr. But it isn’t long until a certain event forever changed Minnie’s looks and appearance, so that Grim Jr. knew of his sister’s so-called secret. Grim Tales History While Mandy was married with Grim she secretly had an affair with Nergal Junior, a close friend of the family. This relationship resulted in the birth of Minimandy. Although Nergal Jr. was the father, Grim and Mandy raised her. She saw Grim as a real father, and even speaks like him, but she still had contact with her biological father who taught her several things about Nergalings since she was one too. From Down Below She first was seen with Grim Jr. down below and was picking Necropollen flowers until Violator attacked them but they got saved by Spawn. Grim Jr. said that Minnie once was different and began to tell the story. Three days prior to the confrontation with the Violator, Minnie went along with her family to Halloween Town to celebrate Halloween. There she met her uncle Jack Skellington and danced with him on the party, making Grim Jr. jealous in the process. After a small argument, Grim Jr. left the party only be captured by Lock, Shock and Barrel. While Grim Jr. was at Oogie's Manor Minnie was dancing on Curly Hill and discovered her Nergal Demon powers. Shortly after that Zero came to tell her Grim Jr. was captured and she went to save him. Using her newly discovered abilities, she defeated Oogie Boogie and his minions, only to offend Grim Jr. once more who was ashamed of having to be saved in the first place. He walked away as Oogie summoned the Pumpkinator that grabbed Minnie and got dismembered. Horrified by this turn of events, Junior returned to her side and at the brink of her death, she gave her right eye to Junior, giving him her Nergal Demon Power. As she passed away, her spirit was taken by the Redeemer. But her spirit never entered the pearl gates as HIM sent his daughter to ambush the Redeemer, capture the soul of Minnie and bring her to the Realm of Flesh and Blood. Once more in her human form, she was now in service of the devil, who used her as a tool in order to convince Junior to join his ranks. HIM used the particular nature of the Realm, to unlock Minnie's inner sins and revealed her lustful nature towards her brother. He quickly turned things around and also released her inner rage, caused by her unanswered Love. In an attempt to get her back to normal, Junior kissed his sister. Unluckily for Junior, his wish came true as she turned to her normal self, who is really mad for the line he crossed. Grewing bored by the spectical, HIM grabbed Minnie as he stole her fair and square, believing she alone would be sufficient enough for his plans. His plans were thwarded by Jeff who betrayed the Underlord and helped the Redeemer take Minnie to Heaven. At the gates, the Redeemer explained to her that as long as she haves these incestuous feelings towards her brother, Heaven isn't ready for her and he sent her back to Halloween Town. At arrival she witnessed her brother being about to be eaten by the Demon Reaper and was devoured herself in a failed attempt to save him. When Dan Phantom destroyed most of the Demon Reaper exo-skeleton with his ghost beam, reducing it to a Nergalized form of Grim Jr., who was ready to fire back at Dan Phantom. Minnie stopped him however by hugging him, calming her brother's rage and ease his despair, allowing him to regain control over his nergaling after which he turned back to normal. Minnie's body was lying ripped apart on the ground. With the help of Grim and Dr. Finklestein (who created a new ragdoll body for Minnie), Grim Jr. was able to resurrect Minnie, by placing her soul into the ragdoll body. What About Mimi? In Chapter 6, What About Mimi?, an intruder was spotted in the castle. On that moment, Minnie was playing Twister with her half-brother in her room. After get talked up to speed by Lord Pain, Junior took her with him to the Vault to help defending it. When they arrived at the Vault with Pain, they found Mimi. Since their previous history, Junior tried a peaceful solution, only to get his head and spine ripped out. At first, Minnie tried to belittle and threat Mimi verbally, only to be hit in the face by flatiron. This act of violence, angered Minnie and she summoned swords from Junior's decapitated body and attacked Mimi, using both the sword and body manipulation of Junior's body. But this whole assault was ill-fated and in no time, Minnie was trapped beneath her brother (who got his nergaling tentacles hammered in the ground by pikes), who noted that she probably liked the situation. While Mimi duked it out with Mandy, Grim arrived on the scene, to find the trapped siblings and with the approval of Minnie, cut them loose. While Grim informed Charles Pain that it wasn't yet his time, she bandaged the severed tentacles of her brother before they join their father. After he explained to his wife what the little devil was after, Mandy revealed Horror's Hand, who showed to everyone the worst memory Mimi had to endure: The destruction of Megaville. Grim explained to Junior and Minnie what happened to Megaville as they witnessed the slaughter HIM unleased on the last survivors of the war. Back in reality, Mimi ravaged the Vault and was about to face Mandy's wrath but Junior hindered her. In horror, Minnie saw how her mother beat him and how he kept refusing to step aside. Impressed by the fact that he dare defy her, she spared Mimi and allowed Junior to keep her as a pet, with the warning that if she ever would found in the Vault again, she would rip her head off. Junior carried Mimi away, causing sinister disapproval from Minnie who then stared at the released Mandy Doll. It pleas to play were literally cut short when Minnie slayed both the doll and the Happy Huggy stuffy bear with scythe 2.0. The Devil Essence reacted to this carnage and became active. She was later seen in her bedroom laying on the floor listening to music about love. When she got up and looked into her mirror, calm at first but quickly turns furious while the mirror cracked. Chapter 8 In Chapter 8, Minnie was practicing bow and arrow with her mother, coaching her. Her arrows hit right through in the middle of apples that are on top of the guards' heads, not missing a single one, to the approval of her mother. Suddenly, her mother discussed HIM's latest insult to their family, sending Mimi to retrieve Horror's Hand. Meanwhile a guard put new apples on top of the other guards' heads. The discussion ends on a sore note as Mandy made clear that if HIM wants War, than he will have war, to which Grim decided to leave and take a walk outside the castle. As Minnie drew her bow, Mandy orders to aim lower and she shot in the guards' foreheads. Mandy explained to Minnie that nobody ever opposed her and that there are good reasons why nobody ever did. They were then informed by a guard that Junior was chasing Mimi on the Horn of the castle and told Mandy that he will go and help him but he is abruptly interupted by Minnie who lectured him about how this is Junior's responsibility and nobody should help him; if he is successful, he will have grown in his powers, if he fails then this will be strong lesson to him. Mandy remarked that a simple "No" would have been sufficient. The trio witnessed Mimi's fall and Junior's safe using a grapple hook, something that very displeased her. She drew an arrow, ready to fire and we see a shot of the line being cut. By pure luck, Junior survived the fall by sprouting wings using his nergaling powers and returned to his room. On the roof, Minnie looked at her brother's lucky escape with her mother standing beside her, with a smoking sniper rifle in hand. It is revealed that Mandy cut the rope, only to teach Minnie a lesson about decision making: 'Never Second Guess your actions nor hesitate.' Minnie did just that and her mother told her that power is everything but that if she was too weak to use it, she would never get what she wanted. This angered Minnie, who threw her bow on the ground, sat down on the ground with her face in her knees and started crying. Mandy left the roof, stating that Minnie would be left in Junior's shadow, quoting the Raven, Nevermore. After this humilation, Minnie went to her room, slamming the door shut. Her rage is tempered by small pink gift with a red bow wrapped around it on her table. The gift is accompagnioned by a letter written in Nergal language. As she read the letter, she discovered that the gift was from her mother. In the letter, Mandy explained to Minnie that the issues they have with HIM and his family and this issues will be discussed personally with the rest of the overlords. Mandy continued by stating that Grim and the rest would likely try to take them out of war but that she isn't planning to back off and make peace with HIM. HIM's intentions are clear, and so Minnie must be prepared for the coming conflict. War is coming, whether the Underworld is ready or not. The content of the box appeared be a new outfit, she put on while listening to music. In her new attire, she stood up and drew her sword. She turned around, looking at her mirror with a caricature of Mimi's human self and with a swift move, she sliced the mirror in half: decapitated the image. Grim Jr., carrying muffins to Mimi, meets up with a guard called William carrying a mirror. William explained to Junior, this was the fifth mirror in short time, so Junior decided to come by his sister. Wanting to show of his new outfit (enhanced with his Nergal Power) and give her a muffin. Annoyed that she is disturbed by her brother, she asked an explanation for what brings him to her doorstep. He offered her a muffin but both the iniative as the treat doesn't impress her and she called the pastry disgusting before throwing it on the ground and rub her foot on it. After ordering him to leave her alone in the future, she closed the door, locking out both Junior and William who ask if he should leave the mirror outside. Later, Minnie was asked to join her mother for a visit, the details of this visit remain unknown but when Junior arrived to ask for clothing for Mimi, both Minnie and Mandy were waiting on him. As Mandy explained to Junior the situation, how she and Grim were called for an audience with the Elder Council and the other Overlords, Minnie silently listen to the conversation while drinking tea. She coughed when Junior's Nergaling mentioned that they were giving the girl a bath, a statement the nergaling regretted making afterwards. Junior asked his mother for some dresses for Mimi. When she asked him why he didn't ask Minnie if he could borrow some of her clothing, Minnie answered this question herself by slamming the door shut as she left, before her mother could even finish the question. After Junior left, the Nergaling started to warn him about Minnie and claimed that she isn't the innocent little girl he thinks she is. He recalled the time when she was his mistress and told him about the abuse he had to endure. If these suggestions holds any truth, remains to be seen Afterbirth A couple of years later during Afterbirth Minnie hasn't grown or changed since her youth although mentally she did age. This is because she is trapped in the body created for her. After she taught Grim Jr. everything about the Nergal powers he suddenly left which made Minnie sad and angry. She was then "kidnapped" by the Boogeyman and was taken to his castle. She eventually figured out she was better off there and proposed to Boogeyman. Eventually Grim Jr. came to save her but she didn't want to go back after how Grim Jr. treated her. After Junior pulled out his eye to trade it for his siblings Minnie realized that he did care about her and grabbed the eye out of Boogey's hand and later she stabbed Boogey's eye out he got from Minnie. Minnie got both of her eyes back and became human again and together with her brother fought Boogeyman and defeated him. She then returned with the others. Personality Minnie has a somewhat more aristocratic and majestic lifestyle, compared to her carefree brother, and always speaks in a very formal and poetic manner (she uses words common to the Middle Ages). She spends most of her time studying poetry, music, and dancing. Some of her favorite sports include archery and fencing. Unlike a pampered princess, Minnie isn't the spoiled type; in fact, she's very different from her mother, Mandy. In a way she is very kind and loving, especially to her brother, although HIM said she was suffering from the seven deadly sins and one them was lust for Grim Jr as well as Wrath towards him for his mistreatment towards her. She is shown to be self conscious at times, particularly when she compares her one child like doll body with the mature body of her mother, realizing the irony of her name. Despite her kind and loving nature, she can be like her mom when angered. Her wrath is the most fierced when someone harms her family, especially her brother or her feelings are hurt, as demonstrated by her slicing Mandy Doll and Happy Huggy Stuffy Bear in half with Scythe 2.0. She is also quite jealous, especially to Mimi for whom Junior shows a level of affection she wished he would show her. Due to this jealousy, she is willing to kill Mimi,which means that she has yandere tendencies. After the event in which Junior prevents Mimi from falling to her death and the speech given to her by her mother, she became more distant and cold towards Junior. As she is offended by the fact that he shows Mimi the love she never received of him, she started to treat him with far less respect and even insults his skills. Her new outlook on the world and her looks strongly resembles her mother more than ever before, making her name more than fitting. According to Junior's Nergaling, she was always a fearsome mistress who frequently mistreated him but how true these statements are, is still to be seen. Appearance Minnie has grey eyes and short blonde hair with bangs that are somewhat similar to Bubbles and Grim Jr's. She was first a mortal/nergaling hybrid girl who either wore a black outfit with a model of the Grim Reaper's head in the middle or a green outfit with stripes, but after a gruesome event, Minnie's body was ripped apart and her soul was forced to leave it. Eventually, Minnie's body was stitched back together and her soul returned. Minnie now has light pinkish pale skin similar to that of her aunt Sally, she has stitches on her body and face, and her hair style is similar to Mandy's when she was younger, including the same black headband. Her bangs are rearranged to the front of her face and is held in place by a pink bow. Her right eye was given to her brother Grim Jr. and as a result she is left with only one eye, she wears a purple outfit with a half daisy attached to a dark grey cape and black Mary Jane shoes. In her soul form, she has on a short white dress with white panties underneath. When Him unleashed Minnie's inner wrath, Minnie was shown wearing Mandy's dress and shoes, she also worn white panties on underneath. Abilities and Powers Minnie possess: Nergal Demon Control - 'While possibly unique trait to herself or shared among all Nergalings. MiniMandy still has sovereign control over her Nergal power through her right eye; even after having transplanted her left eye over to her brother. On command she can make Juniors Nergal abilities sprout forth usable weapons, control the latter's body and actions of the Nergal along with making Junior Flog himself with said entity if he angers her. '''Knowledge of the Nergal Language -' Minnie is fluent in the language of the Nergal demons, which appears to give her some control over Grim Junior's body. Both are seen communicating with each other with it, which made them even closer. 'Fencing - '''Her main favorite sport. Minnie was taught fencing by Nergal Jr. and is very proficient. This is her favored offensive skill, when she saved Grim Jr. from Boogie Oogie she created a rapier with her demon powers and effortlessly beat Boogie, and his henchmen. '''Archery '- Her other favorite sport. Minnie was taught archery by Nergal Jr. and is very proficient. When she first arrived and saved Grim Jr., she was using a bow and arrows generated with her demon powers to attach Boogie, and his henchmen. Her expert sharpshooting abilities combined with her powers allowing her it create a vast number of arrows makes Minnie a deadly archer in battle ''Former Powers''''' '''Nergal Demon Power - '''Characteristic of all Nergalings, Minnie can shape-shift and call up powerful weapons and has the ability to create a glowing and biological armor over her body. She is shown to be very formidable with her abilities and has exemplary control over her demonic half. Using her powers she's assumed a very mandy-like Nergal demon form (see, the gallery below), conjured a bow and arrows, armored claws, tail, demonic wings, fencing sword, and armored clawed feet. With her powers, Minnie has shown durability, super strength, quick reflexes, fluid movements as if she were dancing, and stamina. When she gave her eye to Junior, she has lost all of her demonic powers. However in Afterbirth she regained them, it is unknown if she will give her powers back to Junior. Although Jr's scythe had nergal powers implying that Minnie enhanced Junior's scythe so he can still use the Nergal powers. '''Power Transfer - '''When she transfer her powers to her brother Grim Jr thought giving him her eye, of course this ability may no longer work as the other eye may be more symbolic then giving actual powers. Family Trivia *If Grim and Mandy are the king and queen of the Underworld that makes Minnie the first princess of the Underworld. *Minnie is one year younger than her brother Junior. *Before becoming a Ragdoll Zombie, Minnie was 1/4 Nergal demon and 3/4 Human. *In an old DeviantArt Picture: "Minnie and the Beast" (Not to be confused with the title of pg 124 of Grim Tales), Minnie owns a first aid kit. It was seen while tending to the beast's injured toe. In "The Paramount Parchment", It was also present while Minnie tends to Grim Jr's wounds. *Minnie has appeared on the 2nd PPGD cover as a small character art. *In the science fair of Chapter 9 of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, the dance girls, including Olga and Bubbles, wore an outfit that shows slight resemblance to Minnie's purple outfit. *Minnie and her brother Junior make a cameo appearance in the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi page "Dream On". Although she has brown hair while her brother has blond hair. *One of the rare times she doesn't speak in her usual formal language is when she was under the influence of the Deadly Sin of Wrath. **Another time was seen in the After Birth comic where she told Drax to 'Cram It!' *Minnie has been classified as a 'Yandere' girl. Yandere is a Japanese term for a person who is initially very loving, caring, and gentle to someone (or at least innocent) they really, truly like and care for a lot before their romantic devotion becomes mentally destructive in nature, often through violence and/or brutality. Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Original Character Category:Puppet Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Kids Down Below Category:Human Hybrid Category:Living Dead Category:Princess Category:Dancer Category:Main Character Category:Ragdoll Category:Half-breed Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Sin Category:Featured Category:American Characters